Tinker
:For the Warcraft III unit, see Goblin Tinker (Warcraft III). For the engineering self-"enchantment", see Tinker (engineering). Tinkers (aka tinkerers) are among the smartest of the adventurers setting out to explore and conquer Azeroth. The creators of incredible inventions, from crazy multipurpose knives to steam saws to siege engines, their devices allow them to overcome nearly any situation — and if they don't have the device they need, they just might be able to design and create a new one on the spot. Tinkers have a reputation for being dangerous companions, born mainly of reckless goblins experimenting with explosives. However, tinkers are not usually danger-prone. The real problem arises when they mess with gunpowder or try to build a better steam engine, and even then mishaps and explosions do not occur as often as many believe. However, the true heart of the tinker profession can be found in the steady craftsmanship of the dwarves and the wild-eyed curiosity of the gnomes. As tinkers begin to spread to all the races of Azeroth, the idea of the "typical tinker" may continue to change, but inventiveness and intelligence will always be an important part. Tinkers are most commonly found among the dwarves, gnomes, and goblins as they produce rifles, zeppelins, and other technological innovations currently found on Azeroth. With their general disinterest in technology, night elves, orcs and tauren are the least likely to be tinkers. Characteristics * Tinkers tend to carry about packs and pouches full of heavy tools, spare parts and inventions both finished and incomplete. In doing so, they quickly develop the ability to shoulder casually otherwise crushing burdens. * A tinker can put together devices out of random piles of spare parts or whatever wires and gears he happens to be carrying in his pockets at the time. * Tinkers prefer to spend days, weeks or even months constructing the devices they design. When adventuring, though, tinkers are often forced to throw together a device more quickly. * A tinker learns an esoteric technique developed by mad goblin tinkers and passed along to their brethren — the art of bomb throwing. * A tinker has employed his skills in dangerous situations often enough that he learns how to remain calm in combat even when operating complex controls or working to repair delicate machinery. * Tinkers are exposed to raw and powerful energies in the course of their work, and often develop a degree of resistance to one kind or another. * The most experienced tinkers become epic tinkers. Tinkers by race Gnome tinkers Gnomes are the Alliance's consummate tinkers. When a member of the Alliance thinks of a tinker, he thinks of a gnome; and when he thinks of a gnome, he thinks of a tinker. Gnomes are in a competition with goblins to produce the best and deadliest technology — a competition that is friendly or fierce, depending on the individuals involved. Gnomish technology is not quite as prone to malfunction as goblin technology, and gnomes tend to produce devices that have more specialized and unusual effects. Goblins make goblin rockets and shredders — fairly straightforward — while gnomes create gnomish shrink rays and universal remotes. The iconic gnome tinker is a mad inventor, wearing goggles on their head as well as over their eyes, with a bandolier of equipment slung over each shoulder; they are covered with oil and scorch marks, looking forward to the next invention. Many find gnome tinkers amusing, but only a few do not also respect or fear them. Notable Other tinkers * Deathforge Tinkerer * Fel Tinkerer Zortan * Gan'arg Tinkerer * Gan'arg Warp-Tinker * Mechanar Tinkerer * Tinkers' Union * Venture Co. Tinkerer Category:Core classes Category:Tinkers Category:Technology